<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blackmailing a Demon Overlord by Nadiahilkerfan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420672">Blackmailing a Demon Overlord</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadiahilkerfan/pseuds/Nadiahilkerfan'>Nadiahilkerfan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Charmed (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abigael Jameson-Caine is verbal sex, Again, Blackmail, Crack Fic, F/F, F/M, I busted this out at 4:00am, Macy Centric, Macy messed up, OverWitch - Freeform, This is a crack fic, god help me, oh god why does she let Abby under her skin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:06:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadiahilkerfan/pseuds/Nadiahilkerfan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aka Macy treads the dangerous waters of Blackmailing One Abigael Jameson-Caine with something she may or may not have gotten when she was turned into a child, or after, to be specific.</p><p>Oh GOD. What the hell was Macy thinking???</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abigael Jameson-Caine/Mel Vera, Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn, OverWitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blackmailing a Demon Overlord</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragoonGoddess/gifts">DragoonGoddess</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLuthorsHizzie/gifts">MissLuthorsHizzie</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys!</p><p>Just saying this does take place after <br/>A Demon like child is one thing, but a DEMON CHILD? WHOS ALSO A WITCH?!?</p><p>Have fun</p><p>#nosleepforme</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So whitebanger, have you finally grown a pair or will I still have to defend you three from whatever Vicious monster awaits , while you do your little charmed Trium thing.”</p><p> </p><p>Macy groaned, instantly flushing. It seemed something had changed, Causing Abigael’s  taunts to become more severe, more often.</p><p>“If anything you should defend yourself, half the time you spend complaining could be spent attacking whatever we’re up against, causing a much higher risk rate of potential injury and death.” She bit back, only to turn around and find the Hybrid pretending to be asleep.</p><p>“Oh-What?” The overlord ‘woke up’ with a jerk, “Were you saying something? I’m afraid I immediately started to ignore you once you opened your mouth.”</p><p>Macy growled, “One day your gonna die from some careless mistake, and that’s on you.”</p><p>“I’m more likely to die of boredom from your science monologues.” </p><p>“Ugh! Whatever!” </p><p>Macy stormed out of their in a huff, it seemed all the girl did was drive her insane! Their was no relent! It was some sort of sick twisted game to her!</p><p>Stomping upstairs, she eventually walked by Mel, who was sitting in her room casually listening to some music.</p><p>Making a spur of the moment decision, Macy walked, more like burst, into her sisters room. </p><p>She closed the door with a slam, causing Mel to jerk upwards, caught in a moment of panic, before glaring at Macy, with a hint of confusion.</p><p>“Your girlfriend is a MONSTER.” Macy shrieked, immediately starting to pace back and forth.</p><p>Mel nodded, as if accepting the proclamation, before her face grew solemn.</p><p>She let out a tiny sigh, “What happened now?” The girl spoke, although a bit guiltily.</p><p>“She just comes up to me and starts complaining about how I’m doing such a horrible job in fighting off whatever creature we’re facing while simultaneously mocking the power of three!” The eldest ranted, her Anger swirling in a vicious Cycle.</p><p>Another sigh was heard from her sister, “Well did you say something to prompt her to say those things?”</p><p>Macy twirled fiercely, giving off an offended glare, “Are you serious? Of course not! She has no SOUL, she just naturally comes up to me and sucks away all the joy in my life like some type of Joy-Sucking VAMPIRE.”</p><p>Mel looked amused, while also giving off a tiny glare of her own.</p><p>“So my girlfriend is now a Vampire?”</p><p>Macy groaned at her flippant tone, “Just add it on to the list of things she hides in secret!”</p><p>Her sister stared at her for a while, collectively thinking while Macy fumed.</p><p>“This is really affecting you, isn’t it?” She questioned honestly.</p><p>“It was OBVIOUS?!” The witch shrieked, wincing when Mel flinched at her volume.</p><p>“Sorry,” she apologized meekly, “it’s just it really is a pain. I mean I can handle normal Abby, but it’s like she been turned on Turbo mode ever since she stopped being A.J.” </p><p>The lesbian nodded, taking all of Macy’s comments into perspective.</p><p>“I’ll talk to her about it.” She stated.</p><p>“Oh thank god, thank you Mel!” Macy praised, feelings huge relief being lifted off from her shoulders.</p><p>This got Mel to smile, “Of course Mace, your my sister, and if the way my girlfriend is acting is affecting you I’ll do why I can.”</p><p>The eldest nodded, satisfied at the conclusion to this little outburst, she turned to go.</p><p>“BUT!” Mel called out, causing her to Freeze instantly, “You can not go and do something stupid! I will talk to her on my on but if you do something to mess this up I don’t know what I can control.”</p><p>Macy nodded once again, “Don’t worry, when have I ever done something to hurt her?” </p><p>Upon the death glare she received, she chuckled awkwardly.</p><p>“Okay, yeah... point taken. But seriously, I promise I won’t do anything stupid!”</p><p>“Ok. Good. Now, if you could close the door on your way out, I was listening to Roxanne Gays Feminist book!” She shooed with a wave of her hand.</p><p>Macy refrained from rolling her eyes, of course that’s what Mel was listening too, <br/>but of course obliged.</p><p>She felt happy with the results of that conversation, looking forward to a less harsh Abby.</p><p>“Sup Whitebanger, or should I call you Stompy?” </p><p>Sadly that was not going to be now.</p><p>She clenched her Jaw together, she did not need this on her plate right now.</p><p>Deep breaths Mace, Deep breaths.</p><p>She spoke calmly through gritted teeth, “What do you want Abby?”</p><p>“Oh I was just wondering why you were in my girlfriends room? I sure hope talking about un-revealed feelings cause I checked, and Mel is not into Threesomes. So sorry.”</p><p>She whirled around coming face to face with the demon-witch who made her blood boil.</p><p>“That would be a feat! I went into that room because unlike you, she’s my SISTER. I am perfectly allowed to see my sister whenever I want! So just stay out of it!”</p><p>Abigael seemed shocked at her little outburst, but eventually slipped back into her Sultry ‘You suck’ attitude. Though it seemed a little strained.</p><p>“Wow Whitebanger, finally fighting back aren’t we? You might as well tell me Pigs can fly because that was more likely then this happening! Tell me charmed one? We’re you always this susceptible to rage? Is that why it took so long for you and Harry to get over your miserable feelings? Was it really you all along?”</p><p>Macy could barely breath, for some reason Abigaels words had annoyed her more then usual, and she was ticked as hell. She was honestly afraid she was about to punch her or something. But lord KNOWS she would deserve it.</p><p>She let out an angry growl, before turning and promptly leaving the scene, the Hybrid laughing behind her.</p><p>God she hated her. She hated her more then anything and she wanted to do something to stop her. Put an end to her relentless taunts.</p><p>It was then she remembered something she had in safe keeping.</p><p>A malicious grin spread across her face.</p><p>Time to do something stupid.</p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>Macy was ready, she had her phone locked and loaded, ready to go.</p><p>She was ready beyond measures.</p><p>It actually scared her just a tad how excited she was to do this, but quickly shoved that thought to the back of her mind on account of the excitement coursing through her veins.</p><p>She. Was. Ready.</p><p> </p><p>She made a quick check to make sure Mel was still in her room and Maggie was doing who knows what.</p><p>All but galloping down the stairs she started to search, like a tiger on prowl, hunting it’s prey.</p><p>Ok, back it up Macy, your a witch. Not a tiger.</p><p>Still, she was excited and ready, the adrenaline pumping through her veins making her feel invincible.</p><p>Until finally she saw her target.</p><p>She walked straight up to hybrid, standing before her.</p><p>“Uh, Whitebanger? What are you...” Abigael trailed off upon seeing the Maniac smile Macy was unknowingly flaunting.</p><p>“Yeah,” she breathed, “my name is Macy, and Abby, you best to call me it.”</p><p>A perfectly cut eyebrow was lifted, a patronizing look delivered.</p><p>“Oh. Is that so? Try and stop me White-“</p><p>Before she could finish Macy whipped out her phone, holding it in front of Abbys face. </p><p>The demon had to blink a few times to get what was on it in focus, but once she did, her skin somehow simultaneously paled and reddened.</p><p>Macy quickly took advantage of her stature, “That’s what I thought! You will stop being a living nightmare to me, or else the Most wanted former Demon Overlord will be revealed to be nothing but a weak little thumbsucker.”</p><p>Abigael fully flinched at the word. Her face growing even more red.</p><p>“What. The. Bloody. Hell.” She dragged out each word through gritted teeth.</p><p>But no matter what she could have said, the photo Macy had snagged the day after Abby was hit by the Nickle nip was their. And if Abby didn’t do what she said it would be for the world to see.</p><p>“You bluffing!” She screeched.</p><p>Macy smirked, “Yeah? Are you really sure about that?” She leaned in close.</p><p>“Are you sure enough to take the chance?”</p><p>With a cross between a feral growl and a inhuman noise, Abby stormed away, <br/>Literally.</p><p>She smoke phased up the stairs. Too mad to even walk.</p><p>Macy Immediately felt gratitude. For once she held the power.</p><p>And then the Adrenaline ran out.</p><p> </p><p>Oh god WHAT THE HELL HAD SHE JUST DONE???</p><p>Macy was freaking out, she had just humiliated and blackmailed the DEMON OVERLORD who had tried to kill them all MULTIPLE times.</p><p>Who was in fact LIVING with them.</p><p>Oh GOD what had she done?!?</p><p>She immediately felt regretful.</p><p>That photo was taken out of context and they both knew it. She had stooped so low even the Lord of Demons had been insulted.</p><p>That was like bedrock bottom.</p><p>Guilt and shame slowly started to creep where adrenaline previously coursed. </p><p>How could she even had done that? Macy was never one to be so cruel. Ever.</p><p>She had to go apologize immediately. Take it all back. <br/>She was not that kinda of person.</p><p>She felt her stomach twist, </p><p>Yes she was.</p><p> </p><p>“MACY ALLEGRA VERA VAUGHN!!!” She heard Mel scream at the very top at her lungs.</p><p> </p><p>Oh GOD. Of course Mel would find out?!? Abigael was her girlfriend!!! What the actual heck was she thinking when she decided to make this decision? </p><p> </p><p>Accepting her soon to be death, she walked up the stairs.</p><p>Slowly of course.</p><p>Just cause she accepted her future murder doesn’t mean she was excited for it.</p><p>Opening the door to Mels room, she was met with an absolutely livid Latina.</p><p>“HOW COULD YOU?!” She screamed, her eyes ablaze, “YOU PROMISED!”</p><p>Macy hung her head. “Ok I know I messed up.”</p><p>“Messed up? MESSED UP DOESNT EVEN TO BEGIN WHAT YOU DID? YOU DID SOMETHING HORRIBLY STUPID. NOW WHAT WAS THE ONE THING I SAID NOT TO DO?” She asked (more like demanded.)</p><p>“Don’t do something stupid.” She muttered guiltily.</p><p>“EXACTLY. AND WHAT DID YOU DO?”</p><p>Ok now Macy was refraining from rolling her eyes, “Something stupid.”</p><p>“EXACTLY! Why the HELL would you do this??? I had talked to her Mace!” Mel stressed, “I made her promise to lighten up on the teasing. She was gonna stick to it. But what did you go and do?” </p><p>After a pause Macy realized she was waiting for an answer.</p><p>“....something stupid.”</p><p>“EXACTLY!!!”</p><p>“I know Mel, I know! How do I fix this!” Macy questioned.</p><p>Mel leveled her down with the most Withering death glare she had ever received.</p><p>“Unless you can randomly make her forget what just happened. I don’t think theirs anything you can do.”</p><p>Macy hung her head, feeling ashamed of her actions.</p><p> </p><p>Wait....</p><p>A smile was quick to overtake her features, to Mels obvious enragement.</p><p>“WHY ARE YOU SMILING???”</p><p>“Because I know how to make her forget this happened.”</p><p>Mel looked shocked, quickly asking how.</p><p>“It was a small powder I used once on this guy who accidentally saw to much. It’s super simple. Just blow the powder into the persons face and they will immediately forget the last ten minutes.” She explained.</p><p>Mel nodded, “but it’s almost been ten minutes since this happened!”</p><p>“Then we have to hurry! The good news is I have some in my room. Get Abby back here and blow it into her eyes as soon as you see here.” </p><p>Mel nodded, eager to see if this actually worked.</p><p>“But afterwards I’m using it on you.”</p><p>“What?!” The eldest exclaimed.</p><p>“You don’t deserve to remember Abigael at her weakest.” </p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>Mel was right and she knew it. So eventually she just nodded in agreement. Quickly rushing off to grab the white powder.</p><p> </p><p>“Remember, try to blow as much as you can into her eyes. Because Eyes-“</p><p>“-are the gateway to the soul. Yes I know.” Mel finished, just wanting to get on with it.</p><p>“Oh yeah sure, um I’ll be going now.” Macy mumbled. Going into her own room.</p><p> </p><p>Mel watched her leave, pouring a small amount of the powder on her hands.</p><p>“Ok air don’t fail me now.”</p><p>She took a deep breath and called out Abigaels name.</p><p>She had recently cast a spell so she was alerted that Mel was in trouble whenever her name was called out with purpose.</p><p>A puff of smoke appeared in their shared room, only to revealed a dazed Hybrid.</p><p>“Mel! Whatever is wrong here! Mel?”</p><p>Taking her chance, Mel quickly blew the white powder, aiming it at her corneas.</p><p>“Ow! What the bloody hell Mel!” Abigael cried, trying to rub the stuff out of her eyes.</p><p>It was then the spell took affect. Her actions slowing down.</p><p>She jerked back to life, Glancing at Mel in confusion.</p><p>“Uh, what was I just doing dear?”</p><p>“Uhhhh, you were about to go downstairs and make some tea. Yeah! That sounds about right. Right?”</p><p>Abby nodded, although a bit unsettled, and slowly tumbled her way downstairs.</p><p>Quickly Macy entered the room once again.</p><p>“Wow! That was great! I can’t believe this wo-“</p><p>She was abruptly cut off by Mel blowing the powder in her face.</p><p>While Macy started to rub her eyes, Mel snatched her phone and quickly typed in her passcode. (1111 Macy? Seriously??)</p><p>Searching through the photos until she found the one she wanted, she deleted it with a bit of vengeance. Feeling much better when it was erased.</p><p>“Err, what was I just doing?” Macy called out. </p><p>“Oh um, you were showing me a photo!” Mel lied quickly, randomly clicking some photo of a flower and showing her elder sister.</p><p>Macy nodded, even though it was obvious she had no idea why she was showing Mel that photo.</p><p>“Oh yeah...sure.”</p><p>It was then a wicked gleam kicked in and Macy quickly grabbed her phone, searching viciously through her camera roll.</p><p>Mel couldn’t help but feel so gratified when Macy couldn’t find what she was looking for, watching as she struggled to make sense of it.</p><p>“I swear it was right here...” the Hybrid muttered.</p><p>“Oh well, it’s not important anyway.” She eventually concluded.</p><p>“Don’t worry Macy, I talked to Abby, she’s gonna be nicer from now on.” The middle sister relinquished.</p><p>A smile spread across Macy’s face. Who eagerly hugged Mel and left with an extra pep in her step. Actually WHISTLING as she walked.</p><p>Mel on the other hand was exhausted, and wished she could erase her mind of all these memories too.</p><p> </p><p>Wait...</p><p>Stepping in front of the mirror, she gather a small amount of powder on her hand.</p><p> </p><p>Taking a deep breath, </p><p>She blew.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope u liked it!</p><p>Comments welcome</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>